Shorty DESTIEL
by TheKawiiHaru
Summary: "Dean uttered, then he pushed the angel against the door. Castiel let out a quiet whimper in surprise. The hunter removed Castiel's trench coat to gain more access to his slim neck. He planted multiple wet kisses along Castiel's throat, biting slightly on his sweet spots, marking him."


**I am sorry if this comes off as rushed. Most of my ideas come to me randomly and I struggle to get them down quickly lol.**

Dean and Castiel entered the bunker, one slightly agitated. Dean had been picking on the smaller angel all day and it was making him kind of upset.

"Just because I am shorter then you Dean, doesn't mean I am any less strong." Castiel stopped the hunter in front of him, both still in the entrance of the bunker.

Castiel had a punim on his face, his plump lips in a pout. His arms were crossed over his chest, causing his trench coat to rumple.

"I love feisty Cas." Dean uttered, then he pushed the angel against the door. Castiel let out a quiet whimper in surprise. The hunter removed Castiel's trench coat to gain more access to his slim neck. He planted multiple wet kisses along Castiel's throat, biting slightly on his sweet spots, marking him.

The angels knees felt all weak and wobbly and he couldn't close his mouth. Eventually Dean pulled away from the others neck to remove his own clothing. Castiel did the same, tossing his button up and tie somewhere around the bunker then pulling off his slacks, leaving himself in just his boxer briefs.

Dean went back to Castiel, leaving sloppy kisses and sucking down his collar bone. The angel was panting quietly, wanting more. He grabbed the hunters shoulders quite roughly and pulled him closer towards him.

Dean lifted his head then connected his lips with Castiel's. The kiss was hot, wet, and filled with need. The hunter gripped the angels ass, lifting him up from the ground.

Castiel wrapped his legs around the others waist and held onto his shoulders for extra support.

The hunter carried the angel to the couch and placed him down on it. Dean leaned over Castiel, staring at him, his green eyes darkened with lust. Suddenly Castiel's body felt extremely hot.

Dean began licking the angels chest, paying close attention to his nipples. He lightly bit them, causing Castiel's body to jolt with pleasure. Castiel became dazed and found himself fumbling to pull down Dean's boxers. Once the hunters underwear was fully off and thrown on the floor, Castiel could clearly see his enormous erection. He bit his lip in anticipation for what was to come.

"Suck." Dean said as he stuck 2 fingers into Castiel's mouth. His tongue rubbed against the hunters large fingers.  
Dean pulled his fingers out, saliva coating them.  
Using one hand, Dean gripped Castiel's legs and placed them on his shoulders. The angel locked on to Dean's muscular neck.  
Dean stared at Castiel, waiting for the go ahead. The seraph nodded quickly and gasped when Dean's 2 fingers entered into his tight hole.  
The hunter could automatically feel the clenching around his fingers. He began moving them in a quick motion, pulling them out then ramming them right back in.  
Castiel's body continued to jolt forward with the motion of Dean's fingers.

Once Castiel's hole was loosened, Dean used his own pre-cum as lubricant. Castiel's hands gripped the couch cushion tightly, unsure of what else to do with them.  
Dean lined up his dick with the angels hole. Castiel couldn't help but gulp at his size. He honestly wasn't sure it would even fit. It was huge, at least 8 inches.  
Dean stared down at his angel, then rammed hard into his hole. Castiel's body tightened in pain and pleasure.

Dean could feel Castiel's insides tighten around his dick. It wasn't fully in but he wanted the seraph to get used to his size. He pushed farther into Castiel then pulled out. Quickly, he slammed back in, automatically hitting his G-spot.  
Castiel's whole body went into a shock like state, everything tingling. He felt his own erection flush. He had to cum, but didn't want to do so, especially so early on.  
Dean continued ramming Castiel in the same spot.  
"Fffuck!" The angel yelped with his eyes squeezed shut. Dean couldn't help but grin. The angel rarely cursed and this side of him seemed so naughty.

Dean grunted constantly, not only due to the feeling of the angels tight ass, but also because of the sounds emitting from him.

The amount of pleasure Castiel was experiencing became so much to the point where he couldn't hold back. He moaned loudly each time Dean slammed into him. The seraph felt himself release his load, it landing on his own stomach.

Castiel was breathing at a quick pace and became hard again because, well he was a virgin. He had never felt like this and it was oh so overwhelming.

Dean grunted loudly when he felt his dick become even hotter and swelled up. He came in Castiel's ass, filling him up. At the feeling of this, Castiel came again. Both were completely out of breath, and covered in sweat and cum.

Castiel unlocked his legs from Dean's neck and rested them on his waist instead. He could feel the hunters cum sliding out of his hole and onto the couch and his thighs.  
Dean licked Castiel's thighs and ass in order to 'clean' him. Dean picked up Castiel swiftly and carried him to his bed.

He laid him down and then got into bed with him. They both sighed in content. The seraph turned towards the hunter who wrapped his arms around his waist.  
Exhaustion took over the 2 men and they fell asleep within a matter of minutes, a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
